


Sloppy Hands

by saviorinsilk



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/F, Smut, american horror story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorinsilk/pseuds/saviorinsilk





	Sloppy Hands

Request: (NSFW starter list) #1 “I can’t sleep sex”

Character: Venable x Reader

Story:

The familiar taps of a cane brought your eyes away from the book you had your nose buried in. It was later than she usually came back to the room, so you were expecting her arrival. Normally the noise of her cane spooked you and although the sound still sent chills down your spine it didn’t make you jump out of your skin tonight.  
The topic of the book in your hands bored you senseless but your options of dealing with your awful insomnia were limited in the outpost that was now your home. You had thought all the hard work you recently had been spending your days slaving over would have cured it but you were wrong, just as wrong as you were thinking this place was your saving grace. Turned out even Grey’s had sleepless nights.  
Wilhemina Venable entered the bedroom and closed the door, locking it behind her. She paid no attention to the loud noise it made, not giving two shits is she woke up the whole outpost.  
“Why are you still up?” Venable asked you, her tone slightly less harsh than it was when she spoke to the others. After all, she enjoyed your company more than that of those imbeciles. How could she not? You obeyed her, never argued and when she told you too, you took mere seconds to fall to your knees and bury your beautiful face between her thighs. She may have made the others suffer the pain of complete abstinence but as soon as she had seen you, she knew there was no way she could be underground without tasting a forbidden fruit as delicious as you. They would never be the wiser. She couldn’t help being sweeter around you, to an extent of course. She still was who she was.  
You let the thick book fall closed, a low “thud” filling the dead silence that held the room in its grasp.  
“I can’t sleep,” You placed the book on the bedside table, looking up at Venable as you continued.  
“The end of the world sucks a bit more for those of us whose of need meds to sleep.” Venable scoffed, blowing air harshly from her nose, her attempt at a laugh. She swung her cane back and forth while she took a moment to think. It didn’t take very long at all for her to come up with a solution she was sure would put you to sleep.  
“Take that ugly piece of garbage off and go sit there.” Venable stopped her cane mid-swing, leaving it to point to the chair that sat in front of the fireplace.  
Although you may have insisted on still wearing the cotton white nightgown you had been given along with your status of grey, despite Venable’s strongly negative view of the style, it was comfy and you wouldn’t give up that pleasure. You no longer slept in the grey quarters, Venable quickly moving you into her room after you arrived She claimed that you were her personal grey and she needed you there at all times. You felt like Cinderella when you retired to Venable’s elite room after a long day of chores, basking in the luxury that the colour purple gave the other people here.  
The skin of your pale cheeks flushed pink at the older woman’s words, but as usual, you wasted no time following Venable’s orders, no matter how much your bare body embarrassed you.  
You pulled the nightgown over your head and left it on the bed as you made your way over to the crushed velvet burgundy armchair. Venable followed close between you, her own cheeks burning at the site of your cute bare ass as it slightly bounced while you walked, skin golden in the candlelight. She patted herself mentally on the back for forbidding you to wear undergarments inside these four walls.  
As you lowered yourself in the chair you sighed contently, the warmth from the fire flames feeling amazing alongside the soft martial of the chair caressing your naked body.  
Venable soon stood in front of you, staying there only momentarily, before propping her cane against the arm of the chair you sat in as if to remind you that even as she got on her knees she still remained above you.  
“We can’t have you being tired miss Y/N. Only sloppy work comes from fatigued hands.” Venable smirked up at you, her cold but stunning face plastered with a mixed expression, lust and excitement seeping deep into her pours.  
You gulped and slowly nodded your cloudy head. Your stomach twisted into knots at the incredible scene before you. It wasn’t very often that you were on the receiving end of your intimate late night moments with Miss Venable. As much as you certainly adored tracing nonsensical patterns on your superior's surprisingly silky smooth skin, using your skilled tongue to make her scream your name (indifferent to the fact that everyone you were stuck in this god awful place with could hear) the feelings this woman gave you were those of daydreams. Daydreams that were about to become reality.  
Venable placed her delicate hands against the fiery skin of your plump thighs and you fought and lost against a quiet moan escaping your silenced lips. Watching this woman slowly but roughly push your legs apart was enough to quicken your heartbeat and snatch the air from your lungs. The last time Wilhemia Venable touched your bare skin you had completely lost your mind and you weren’t sure you would ever find it again. The way her fingers tips had glided across your sensitive skin, how her wicked tongue had tortured your clit as she had pumped her expert fingers deep inside your dripping cunt; it was all more than even a very sexually experienced person could handle. You only being deflowered a few months before the bombs had dropped at the ripe age of 19, you had thought you wouldn’t survive the mind-altering orgasm she had given you. Somehow you had, only for her to relentlessly attack you once again. That was exactly what she did to you again on this given night and it was defiantly one you would remember for the rest of your life, or whatever you had left of one. Just as she had predicted, Venable had been right, as the cruel woman usually was, it didn’t take long for you to fall into a deep slumber after she had brought you to your release not once but twice with her slender fingers and vicious tongue.  
As you passed out in her arms Venable held you and for many secret moments, she ran her fingers through your hair, caressing the soft locks, smiling to herself. If you knew how she held you in your slumber you definitely would have caught a glimmer of love in her dark eyes but that would stay a secret of the night and it would until you met your end, just as the world had.


End file.
